Forever at your mercy
by Ireth-Kirkland
Summary: Las armas se encontraban descansando sobre la mesa de noche, el olor a tabaco aún flotaba en el aire y sus labios se devoraban mutuamente propiciando aquel encuentro tan deseado que solo atestiguó la luna. Aquella noche no podía ser más perfecta y sin embargo, ambos rogaban porque la mañana nunca llegara... [KARAICHI, OSOKARA] [AU. MAFIA]


Algunas palabras de las autoras:

¡Hola, mundo! Nana e Ireth les damos la bienvenida a nuestro fic.

Realmente nos alegra mucho que se hayan animado a entrar y darle una oportunidad a esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias!

Es la primera vez que hacemos un fanfic juntas y siendo honestas fue una joda, más que nada por los feels que nos provocaba que por otra cosa. La idea general surgió de nuestro amor por el drama y la angustia así que si, al menos por nuestras parte aseguramos que la van a pasar mal si aman mucho a los hermanos Matsuno. Además cabe recalcar que algunas veces el ritmo de la historia puede cambiar ya que este fanfic lo arreglamos de lo que en esencia era originalmente: Un rol. Por lo pronto, no sabemos con cuantos capítulos contará, pero una cosa está asegurada; El fic está completo.

Por lo que no se preocupen, lo iremos subiendo poco a poco conforme lo vayamos arreglando.

Aclaraciones:

Antes de proceder a leer la historia pedimos que por favor lean estas aclaraciones.

1._ Ninguno de los hermanos Matsuno tiene una relación sanguínea, no existe relación entre ellos así que en teoría; No es incesto.

2._ Está historia está inspirada en el Au. de la Mafia.

3._ Algunas personajes no tienen nada que ver con la seré original, para que no se molesten en buscarlos (ya saben, relleno)

4._ En algunas partes nos vimos obligadas a cambiar el fic de tercera persona a primera persona; Esto con el fin de transmitir de una mejor manera los sentimientos del personaje.

5._ Los personajes y la serie no nos pertenecen, son de la autoría de Akatsuka sensei.

Bueno, sin más contratiempos; Disfruten de la historia.

Capítulo 1

El sol aún no había despuntado el alba cuando Karamatsu por fin pudo abrir los ojos. Al principio no podía distinguir absolutamente nada, pero al enfocar con esfuerzo los objetos que le rodeaban gracias a las trémulas luces de las farolas que se colaban por la ventana entreabierta, pudo distinguir el principio y el fin de cada mueble en la pieza. Le costó un poco acostumbrarse a esa escena y finalmente reconoció que no se encontraba en su habitación. Los cuadros de matices opacos, las cortinas rojas y las sábanas de terciopelo lo decían todo.

El aroma a tabaco seguía flotando en el aire y llenaba sus pulmones de ese delicioso veneno. Y no sólo eso, sino que había un aroma más fuerte y penetrante que el humo sólo intentaba disfrazar. Apoyó los codos a cada costado y al enderezarse sintió cómo un agudo dolor martilleaba su cabeza. Tenía el estómago revuelto y a duras penas pudo poner los pies en el suelo. Sus náuseas aumentaron y con ellas la urgencia de dirigirse al baño. De alguna manera sus pies se las arreglaron para lograr conducirlo hasta allá si el menor problema. La garganta le ardía y el líquido viscoso que salía de su boca resbalaba entre sus dedos y barbilla, mientras que su frente, se cubría por una capa de sudor frío. Y a pesar de que hacía su mayor esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas, no puedo evitar pensar en lo patético y desagradable que resultaría el verlo en este estado si alguien llegase a abrir la puerta y lo encontrara así.

El ponerse de pie fue un martirio y el dolor en su espalda baja que al principio no parecía ser nada de qué preocuparse, aumentó hasta el punto que le pareció insoportable. Apoyó su peso entero en sus rodillas y llevó una mano libre a acomodar algunos cabellos detrás de su oreja. Pensó que en cualquier momento podría desplomarse y se regañó a sí mismo por ese pensamiento de debilidad. Pero no podía sentirse diferente; eso era precisamente lo único que podía mostrar ante él. No necesitó mirar por la ventana para darse cuenta que aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para que amaneciera. Regresó con pasos ligeros hacia la cama y a gatas consiguió acomodarse en lo que habitualmente podía conocer como su lugar en ella. Escondió la cara entre las cobijas y aspiró el embriagante aroma que desprendían.

El olor de su perfume favorito de jazmines seguía impregnado en ellas. Estiró las piernas un poco, y al restregarse contra las sábanas también tocaron una parte de ellas que seguía húmeda por el acto que había tenido lugar allí quién sabe cuánto tiempo atrás. Intentó recordar qué había pasado, pero lo único que conseguía llegar a su mente era el rostro de Osomatsu repartiendo besos en su pecho, el calor recorriéndolo hasta acumularse en sus mejillas y una siniestra expresión inscrita en su rostro.

"—¿Es preciso que deba mantener a alguien vigilándote todo el tiempo?—" Le escuchó decir con voz suave, aunque no había ningún rastro de ternura en ella, sino una mezcla de angustia, decepción e ira. No había terminado de desabotonarse la camisa porque sus manos prefirieron entretenerse en su cinturón, aflojándolo al punto en que sus pantalones perdieron presión alrededor de sus caderas. "—Por qué es tan difícil confiar en ti? ¿No te he dado todo? ¿No es suficiente? —" Susurró tan bajo contra su oído que le fue incapaz de poner resistencia.

El alcohol había adormecido sus sentidos, o al menos gran parte de ellos, porque el aliento del contrario acariciando la piel de su cuello se sentía increíblemente bien. Sí, lo tenía todo gracias a sus manos, las mismas manos que habían hecho daño y lastimado a tantas personas y que a pesar de todo, deseaba tanto sentir. Aún ahora se arrepentía de haber encontrado deliciosos esos momentos tan íntimos, porque no dejaba de repetirse a sí mismo que si seguía a su lado era porque le debía la vida y nada más; pagarle con protección era un precio justo.

Aquel joven astuto podía ser la peor escoria del mundo y sin embargo, Karamatsu moriría gustoso por él. Aunque, de cierta manera esa idea le atemorizaba.

././././././././././././.

Golpeó la pequeña bombilla de 75 watts que pendía de aquel cable de luz inusualmente largo. Suspiro realmente irritado por el lugar en el que se encontraba, aunque en realidad no podía quejarse… es lo máximo que podía conseguir justo ahora, y además era perfecto para lo que iba a acontecer. Por un corto momento perdió su mirada en su movimiento, en las sombras que se formaban tras ese brusco movimiento de péndulo. No fue hasta que su atención se vio llamada cuando sus oídos escucharon una melodía apenas audible pero que reconocería a donde quiera que fuera.

Army on me de Bjork.

Es allí donde prestó su atención a aquel segundo individuo. Le echó una ojeada a su situación y pudo deducir concretamente algo: estaba jodido. Inmovilizado a una silla, con la vista cansada, privado del habla gracias a una fuerte cinta de embalaje gris y unos potentes audífonos reposando en sus orejas impidiendo escuchar lo que sea que se pusiera en su camino. El joven azabache se levantó del único banquillo de la habitación y soltó un pequeño suspiro para al final, acercarse al susodicho y liberar su boca y sus ya cansados tímpanos de horas y horas de música a un volumen desmesurado.

—P-por favor Ichi. —Rogó con un notorio pánico, pero el contrario posó un dedo en sus labios.

—Shhhhhhh, me gusta esta canción…—Dijo mientras sacaba de su pantalón de vestir color negro una cajetilla de cigarros para a continuación dirigir uno a su boca y acto seguido prenderlo con el zippo que todo el bando de los Yakuza poseía. Llenó sus pulmones de aquel fuerte sabor y prosiguió a guardar todo lo anterior en sus bolsillos.

—P-por favor, ichi… s- somos amigos…—Volvió a decir mientras que el contrario simplemente se giró para verlo con una media sonrisa.

—Y es por eso que no seré tan rudo contigo…— Contestó al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir el humo del tabaco de sus pulmones.

—Por favor, por favor… yo, te prometo que no le diré a nadie… yo— Lo siguiente fue el puño libre del azabache estrellándose contra la mejilla del contrario; Retrocedió un poco mientras sacudía en el aire su dolida muñeca tras aquel duro golpe. Y contempló como un hilo de saliva mezclado con saliva salir de la boca del agredido.

—¿Sabes Ayari? — Inició mientras le dio una pequeña bocanada más a su cigarrillo. —Creo haberte dicho desde que te conocí que… odio de todas las formas posibles a las personas curiosas. — Dijo mientras comenzó a escuchar quejidos de dolor de parte del contrario. —Más, a las personas que se entrometen en asuntos en los que ni una puta alma los está llamando…— Dijo con un tono aún serio. —No le diré a nadie, lo juro… ¡Nunca fue mi intención! — Chilló el hombre. —¡Pura mierda! — Soltó con furia mientras volvió a soltarle otro golpe de lleno en la cara. —¿Para esto de uniste a la mafia? ¿Para suplicar por tu vida como un bebé llorón? ¿Qué has aprendido todos estos años? ¿Eh? Afronta las consecuencias…— Soltó ya cansado de sus súplicas. Todo quedó en silencio en ese momento y lo único audible era el sonido que salía de las bocinas de los audífonos acompañado del sonido espeso de las gotas de sangre desplomarse en el piso.

—¿Y tú? ...— Habló entonces el hombre inmovilizado con voz agitada y quebrada. Contestando los gritos que el azabache le había soltado hacía unos momentos.

—¿Para esto te uniste? ¡¿Para traicionarnos por un simple hombre?! — Gritó, reclamando obviamente molesto. Ichi rechinó los dientes evidentemente irritado. Oh, ojalá nunca hubiera dicho eso. Ayari realmente sabía sacarlo de quicio.

El cigarrillo que reposaba en sus dedos calló de estos mismos para desplomarse en el suelo. Deslizó una de sus manos por sus costados para así, de un movimiento desenvainar de su funda de cuero a su pequeña Tari, una pequeña daga militar de mango de madera para simplemente enterrarla en el costado derecho a quien hace unos momentos le había gritado reclamos. El hombre dejo salir entonces un grito adolorido el cual, Ichimatsu calló rápidamente con otro puñetazo seco en su estómago, dejándolo sin aire.

—Sabes demasiado Ayari…— Soltó mientras le daba la espalda al susodicho.

—Pero antes de matarte te daré el privilegio de contarte una historia… — Habló para volver a verlo; Cabizbajo y completamente inmerso en su delirio de dolor. —Está este niño, con un padre alcohólico que lo único sabe es golpear a su esposa. ¿Dime, que puede hacer un tonto crío de 5 años aparte de llorar y defecar? Bueno, para no hacerte el cuento tan largo; Digamos que simplemente la pasaba de putas. Insultos, abusos, golpes… no tenía con quién acudir ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera su madre era capaz de darle un lugar seguro. ¡Jodido el ambiente! Y para un niño de 5 años, sin nada, sin nadie… muerto de hambre, carente de afecto. Es… como un choque eléctrico, cuando alguien se apiada ti… te entrega su amistad y su confianza. ¡Es la maldita gloria! Ningún sentimiento se asemeja a aquello… aquel niño nunca embozó una sola cara de desprecio hacia esa pobre sabandija. Aunque claro, siempre tiene que pasar algo que jode todo… ¿Me explico? El mundo siempre se empeña en darte golpe tras golpe y al final. Este pobre diablo jamás volvió a ver a su única compañía. Tuvo que valerse de sí mismo y bla bla bla, eso es otra historia. — Soltó con un tono indiferente y altanero mientras miró como poco a poco Ayari levantaba poco a poco su cabeza.

—Bueno, no volvió a saber de ese niño amable hasta ahora… — Soltó antes escuchar al otro toser con cansancio. —¿Y sabes que fue lo que sentí? ...— Preguntó mirando la cara del hombre la cual comenzaba a hinchare por los golpes dados. —Es como gritar, sin que nadie te escuche. Y casi te sientes avergonzado; De que alguien sea tan importante, de que sin él no sientes nada. Y quizás, nadie pueda entender cómo se siente, cómo me siento... el cómo duele. Te sientes sin esperanza, como sin nada te pudiera salvar. Y cuando todo se termina y él se ha ido ya… deseas que todo lo malo vuelva… para tener lo bueno de vuelta una vez más... y ahora que sé que la está pasando mal, créeme que… aunque sé que está con el enemigo no dudaré en ayudarlo… así que ni tú ni nadie me va impedir que lo haga ¿Me escuchaste? Así tenga que dar mi vida para librarlo de todo esto…— Soltó antes de dirigirse al ya agobiado hombre.

—P-por favor…— Soltó una vez más en tono de súplica antes de que el sonido de la música llegara a su fin. El joven azabache lo vio directamente a la cara y embozo una media sonrisa.

—Lo siento Ayari… se acabó el tiempo. — Susurró antes de que su daga se clavara en su garganta. .

/././././././././././.

Se acercó al reloj de péndulo que colgaba sobre la pared del buró y como pensaba, apenas eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana. No encontró ningún rastro de su ropa y a decir verdad, el haber perdido el conocimiento de lo acontecido unas horas antes le hizo dudar si llevaba puesto algo encima o no. Regresó al baño caminando nuevamente con naturalidad y allí estaba la bata blanca que Osomatsu usualmente usaba al salir de la bañera.

Se la puso y caminó, atando la cintilla al rededor de su cintura antes de abrir la puerta y aventurarse a deambular por los pasillos oscuros. La vieja casa le gustaba más que esta, porque a pesar de que tenía el magnífico aspecto de un palacio de cantera y hierro se encontraban demasiado alejados los unos de otros. Caminó descalzo, con un poco de miedo; Porque si alguien le pillaba caminando casi a hurtadillas y sin encender una sola luz le habría tomado como un intruso e incluso le habría volado los sesos sin molestarse en averiguar previamente de quién se trataba.

Como era de esperarse, de la puerta del estudio que Osomatsu siempre mantenía estrictamente cerrada para tratar asuntos privados alcanzaba a ver el resplandor de la luz colándose por la delgada ranura cerca del piso, y no vaciló en entrar sin llamar antes de abrirla. Allí estaba él, sentado dándole la espalda y mirando hacia la ventana, con el codo derecho apoyado en el descansabrazos de su silla mientras sostenía un cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

—Ven acá. — Le llamó, completamente seguro de que el contrario obedecería al instante. Y así lo hizo.

—¿Qué haré contigo, Karamatsu?— No respondió. Él palpó un par de veces la diestra sobre sus piernas y obedientemente el contrario se sentó sobre su regazo. Algo estaba mal. Eran las cinco de la mañana justamente y él ya estaba vistiendo un elegante frac negro y su corbata roja favorita.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? El negocio de anoche se fue a la mierda por tu culpa. — Recriminó mientras su mano suavemente contorneaba las piernas del Karamatsu sobre la tela vaporosa, para luego colarla entre la ranura y acariciar la piel desnuda de sus muslos. Jadeó. Eso era demasiado.

—¿Qué haré contigo? ¿Qué debería hacer? — Repitió sobre el oído del contrario haciendo que éste se estremeciera. Su aliento volvía a pegarse cada vez más al cuerpo de Kara y la sensación bochornosa de la noche anterior estaba regresando. Pero el instante se cortó al momento por un grito sorpresivo salido de la boca del joven quien permanecía sentado en las piernas de Osomatsu. —¿Debo tratarte de esta manera para que aprendas la lección? —Su mano estaba entre los muslos del dolido y la colilla del cigarro acariciando su carne. Podría jurar que olió el desagradable aroma de su carne al quemarse, y cuando lo retiró luego de unos segundos para arrojarlo al suelo las cenizas quedaron esparcidas sobre la pequeña herida.

Chasqueó los dedos y en cuestión de segundos Choromatsu entró en la habitación con una expresión fatigada, demasiado típica en él cuando Osomatsu le mandaba llamar de madrugada sólo porque no podía conciliar el sueño. Pero esta vez venía con alguien, arrastrándolo por el suelo y dejando un caminito de sangre detrás suyo. El hombre parecía joven y tenía los brazos atados a la espalda. Karamatsu se puso de pie de inmediato de las piernas del contrario, obviamente alterado. Los dientes de Osomatsu rechinaron y se giró sobre su asiento para dar la cara a los recién llegados.

— ¡Ah! Querido Gustave. — Saludó con una sonrisa torcida. —Lamento mucho que tengamos que llegar a estos extremos. El chico sollozó.

—Osomatsu, ¡por favor! — Gritó. —Los agentes encubiertos nos sorprendieron entregando las drogas cuando se suponía que Karamatsu debía estar cubriéndome. ¡Fue él! ¡Fue su culpa! — Culpó alterado.

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca! — Gritó Choromatsu presionando su cabeza contra el suelo. —No se te ocurra levantar la voz. — Osomatsu bufó.

— ¿Ves las cosas que hago por ti...?— Sonrió. — ¿...aún cuando me vendiste con un yacuza?...

— No entiendo de qué me hablas... — Jadeó Karamatsu obviamente confundido tras lo dicho.

—Vamos cariño, trata de recordarlo. — Contestó tomándolo por la solapas de la bata. Las sombras en su mente eran demasiado densas como para permitirle recordar con claridad. No podía distinguir el nombre del bar ni la cara del bufón a quien debían entregarle la mercancía esa noche, pero recordaba cómo dentro de esa madriguera las personas bailaban al compás de las notas del acordeón y del violín de las señoritas que interpretaban unas exquisitas melodías de tango. Y también recordaba un rostro en particular... Demasiado hermoso a pesar de parecer inexpresivo, pero cuyos ojos le seguían con gran interés. Estaba recargado en una esquina, con la cabeza gacha haciendo que su sombrero de cintillas violetas le permitiera disimular que le estaba mirando.

¡Quién lo habría dicho! Era el pequeño de aspecto abandonado con quien solía jugar quince años atrás cuando vivía en Francia antes de la muerte de su madre. Sí, a pesar de todo eso era algo que no olvidaría. Las tardes que pasaban juntos recorriendo algunas calles de París. Y pudo ver qué su rostro no había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Se sorprendió que a pesar del tiempo pudiera reconocerle con gran facilidad.

Gustave caminó unos pasos delante de Karamatsu cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, y en ese momento sólo supo que sus pies le habían conducido en su dirección.

—Ichimatsu... — Dejó escapar ese sutil nombre de sus labios, y Osomatsu soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

—¡Carajo! ¡Era cierto lo que decías Gustave! — Soltó escondiendo la cara entre sus manos y cuando cesó de reír y volvió a mirarlo sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

—¿No habrás sido capaz, verdad?... — Preguntó.

—No es lo que piensas. — Respondió inseguro. —Es alguien que conocí hace tiempo...—

—¡Es el bastardo que me traicionó hace cinco años para largarse con los malditos yacuzas! — Gritó, demasiado exaltado y con la sangre aglomerándose en su rostro. Karamatsu se quedó mudo de la sorpresa, porque no alcanzaba a concebir la idea de que un chico como él fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa al alguien con el temperamento de Osomatsu. Ichimatsu no podía, él absolutamente no era así.

—Como sea Gustave, eso no hará que vuelva el dinero que perdieron anoche. — Continuó, ignorando a Karamatsu por un instante para mirar con odio al joven que asustado se retorcía en el piso.

—No fui yo... No fui yo... — Repetía entre lágrimas. A Karamatsu le tomó unos segundos hilvanar el hilo que conectaba toda esta conversación; Entraron al bar y por su descuido, los agentes habían apresado a uno de los suyos y tomado la mercancía que llevaban cuidadosamente guardada entre los pesados abrigos de Dublín mientras que él, al parecer, sostuvo una corta conversación con Ichimatsu y minutos después Gustave y él habíamos escapado de la escena de alguna manera sin que les pusieran las manos encima.

—Los errores se pagan. — Concluyó Osomatsu sentándose sobre el escritorio y apuntando salvajemente su diminuta pistola negra favorita hacia la sien de Gustave, quien cerró los ojos alarmado.

—¡Por favor...! —Gritó. Osomatsu estaba tan exitado por sus súplicas que sus manos temblaban, jaló del gatillo y la bala le atravesó parte de la carne de su mejilla izquierda.

—¡ Puta mierda! Fallé... — Gimoteó entre risas y luego se puso de pie, dejando que la cabeza del infortunado quedará entre el suelo y sus Oxford negros. —No te muevas. — Pidió con gentileza como si fuese un niño, y al segundo plomazo el cuerpo quedó inerte en el suelo. Osomatsu se giró para mirar a Karamatsu y sonrío con picardía. El contrario cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, sin el valor suficiente para verlo apuntarle a la sien y jalar el gatillo nuevamente, pero los brazos de Osomatsu remplazaron sus temibles pensamientos y sus labios besaron el lóbulo de su oreja.

—No olvides que somos familia. — Musitó tan bajo que fue imposible que Choromatsu lo escuchara. —Yo sé que a mí no me fallarás al cubrirme la espalda, ¿Verdad?— Preguntó el mayor mirando a Karamatsu a los ojos, con una ternura que no le había conocido ni cuando lo veía cerca de ninguna mujer.

—No fallaré... — Prometió asintiendo y besando el dorso de su mano devotamente. Pero eso era algo que realmente no quería asegurar.

././././././././././.

No era su costumbre matar a un hombre, así como así, no por una razón tan "simple" como la de hoy… ¿Es que acaso se estaba arrepintiéndose? No, es estúpido pensar algo así.

Sabía muy bien en lo que estaba metido, el cómo funcionaban las cosas. Siempre era el mismo patrón y no se iba a arriesgar a perder una oportunidad tan grande como esta. Si no era capás de sacar a Karamatsu de todo esto, al menos sería feliz asegurando su vida a costa de la suya. Miró su reflejo y la imagen de aquel chico le vino de nuevo a su mente. Acercándose hacia él como si nada le importara, cómo se separaba de su grupo y cómo tuvieron un muy ameno reencuentro. No pudo dejar de verlo en ningún momento; A penas y lo vio entrar en aquel bar no pudó quitarle la vista de encima, tan pulcro y radiante como siempre… no había cambiado nada. Reconocería ese porte donde fuera. Y como cuando al fin estuvo frente a él, fue como si todo el mundo se detuviera, como si todas sus preocupaciones se fueran. Iluso, atontado e hipnotizado. No prestó atención a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y eso fue un graso error… Fue en ese preciso momento en el que se dio cuenta en lo que estaba metido.

Pues reconoció a Gustave; El perro faldero de Ososmatsu, el jefe de la mafia enemiga. Un tintineo en su mente le hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Y no era difícil darse cuenta. ¿Era acaso un trueque? No lo sabia, pero que él estuviera aquí denotaba que se ocuparían de un asunto. "Demonios" Pensó. Esto pintaba mal. Ichimatsu sostuvo por un breve momento la mano derecha de Karamatsu mientras la apretaba con fuerza.

—Vete… — Dijo muy bajo mientras observó cómo su compañero Ayari le miraba de manera atónita. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba realmente. Era el revuelo que estaba a punto de pasar… —¡Vete! — Repitió fuertemente mientras lo empujaba hacia la salida antes de que el caos comenzara. No sabía si fue su propia voz lo que desencadenó todo lo demás, mesas y disparos por todas partes, Karamatsu saliendo del bar y su puño estampándose en la cara de Ayari. Abrió los ojos luego de recordar todo lo que había pasado; Y ahora se encontraba allí, agitado, aún con toda la adrenalina fluyendo en su cuerpo y sus manos temblando sin cesar. Lavó su cara con abundante agua fría. Estaba muy agitado por todo lo que había acabado de hacer y una cosa tenía clara; Había matado a un camarada.

—¿Estás bien Ichi? — Escuchó la voz de Totty tras de él. Alargó una de sus manos para tomar una toalla y secar su cara. —Luces exaltado…— Volvió a hablar e Ichimatsu lo vio por un corto tiempo antes de soltar una oración muy fuerte.

—Mataron a Ayari…— Soltó algo agitado, provocando que la cara de Totty cambiara en ese momento a una faceta de obvia sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué?!— Soltó dirigiéndose hacia Ichi mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de Ichi.

—En el bar, al parecer había un trueque entre la mafia y unos clientes. Pero algo salió mal y la policías estaba infiltrada. Fue nuestro error, no sabíamos que el enemigo estaría allí. — Mintió con descaro, pero quizás su estado actual había sido suficiente como para que aquello sonara convincente.

—Tranquilízate Ichi…— Soltó con voz algo alterada antes de salir del cuarto de baño. Ichimatsu soltó un bufido divertido, "Totty tan iluso como siempre… "Pensó. Aunque en realidad, en parte lo del bar no era del todo falso, ellos tampoco sabían que la policía estaba infiltrada; Así que tenía una fuerte coartada que incubaría el hecho de que había matado a uno de los suyos y claro, que de alguna manera había salvado la vida de a quién él conocía como el "Nuevo juguete favorito de Osomatsu" pero que cuya identidad desconocía.

./././././././././.

—¡Vamos hombre! — Soltó Karamatsu dándole un codazo a Choromatsu mientras éste miraba por la ventana, sacándolo momentáneamente de la laguna de pensamientos en los que se había hundido. —No pasará nada malo.— Prosiguió.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo.— Resopló, respondiéndole algo fastidiado.

—Esto le puede costar el pescuezo a Osomatsu. — Masculló Choro. Sintió el rencor clavándose en sus oídos con cada palabra que decía Choromatsu y concluyó que todas sus platicas se reducían a acusaciones. Delante de ellos se encontraba otro auto negro, viajando a velocidad constante sin parecer ansioso. Usualmente Osomatsu manejaba por su cuenta cuando necesitaba meditar algo, o por el simple hecho que no quería a los demás hacerles notar que la situación era grave.

Los siguientes minutos lo pasaron en silencio, sin nada más que el humo de sus cigarrillos flotando alrededor de ellos antes de escaparse por la ventana. Así, justo como Karamatsu quería desaparecer sin nadie que fuera capaz de retenerle. Su mirada vagó unos momentos antes de posarse sobre sus manos y un dulce recuerdo se apoderó de él. Pensó en la noche anterior.

Y aunque no podía recordar nada tan nítidamente como le hubiese gustado aún podía sentir las suaves manos de Ichimatsu acariciando las suyas. Ese toque gentil y sincero tan lleno de cobardía, le hizo preguntase a sí mismo que habría pasado si se hubiese atrevido a abrazarlo del gusto que le invadió al verle. ¿Era que acaso, por el hecho de residir en bandos contrarios que su amistad hubiera cambiado? Choromatsu le dirigió una mirada cuando la marcha del auto delante de ellos hubo cesado y le sonrió con preocupación.

—Es hora. — Concluyó, sacando dos pequeñas MK-6 y deslizó una entre las manos manos del contrario y guardó la otra entre las bolsas ocultas de su traje de pólvora negra. Karamatsu hizo lo mismo, luego, abandonaron la seguridad del auto para encontrarse con Osomatsu, quien los esperaba al pie de las escaleras de azulejos amarillentos.

—Detesto entregar mercancía por mi cuenta. —Sonrió. — Les daré un plomazo si fallan. — No era enserio, por muy sádico que pudiera llegar a ser. Nadie lejos de Choro y Kara le conocían tan profundamente como para saber que los apreciaba más que a nada en el mundo, incluso sobre su reino en miniatura.

—¿Hola? — Gritó abriendo la puerta dejando a Karamatsu entrar delante suyo. —¿Armand? ¿Estás aquí? — Preguntó con su tono juguetón característico, pero no hubo respuesta, más que el eco de unos tacones resonando por las escaleras del segundo piso. Acto seguido, un hombre canoso engalanado con unos lustrosos zapatos de charol negro les miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ah! Querido mío. - Saludó, descendiendo con lentitud. Choromatsu llevó una mano al cinturón acariciando el mango de su arma, evidentemente nervioso. —No pensé que te pasarías personalmente por mi humilde morada luego del espectáculo de anoche.— Soltó aquel hombre. Kara miró a Osomatsu, quien sonreía ampliamente. —Vengo a limpiar él alboroto que armaron mis muchachos. — Dijo tendiéndole una mano para entregarle tres paquetes de hierba envueltos púlcramente en una bolsa de celofán rojo.

— Espero que no me guardes rencor por esto.—

./././././././././.

No intentaba ser el mártir de la historia, no. Podía ser una persona despreciable, pero lo que nunca haría sería rogar por su vida. Era muy consciente de lo que hacia y lo había hecho en el pasado, era consciente de que sus manos están manchadas con sangre y no precisamente sangre "inocente" ya que, los mismos desgraciados a los que les había quitado la vida, sabía de ante mano en lo que se habían metido, sabían lo que eran y ende, lo que el también era. Y justo ahora, a pesar de que era el responsable de la muerte de uno de los suyos, no pudo haber sido una despedida tan banal y horrenda como la que Ayari tuvo.

Sí, y eso era lo que más le extraña de todo esto. Porque a pesar de que todos eran un equipo y todos eran una "familia" su señora Ichiko, la cara detrás de los Yakusa; Sosteniendo una pipa larga y mostrando su espalda hacia los demás sólo se limitó a verlos por encima de su hombro.

—Una pena ¿Verdad? Era tan joven… —Soltó mientras exhalaba el humo de su pipa. —Pero, sabía bien que había riesgos...Es una lástima que haya estado en el lugar menos indicado. – Dijo para luego hacer su pelo hacia delante mostrando un enorme tatuaje de dragón en su espalda semi-cubierta por un hermoso kimono negro.

—La noticia salió esta mañana y por lo visto… Osomatsu no perdió ninguno de los suyos… ese cabrón, por sus descuidos ha hecho que perdiera a uno de mis niños… —Dijo entre dientes para luego girarse y vernos con sus profundos ojos entrecerrados. —Más importante… quiero que me hagas un trabajo, Ichi. —Soltó antes de caminar peligrosamente hacia el mencionado e Ichi bajó la mirada un poco en señal de respeto. —Quiero que investigues a un tal… Karamatsu, y ya que… estuviste en ese lugar… debes de ser capás de identificarlo. Es el nuevo juguetito de Osomatsu. – Dijo e Ichi abrió los ojos algo sorprendido y más importante aún, haciendo una nota mental de que tenía que ser aún más precavido en sus acciones, realmente… a Ichiko le llegaba la información demasiado rápido; No podía arriesgarme mucho más.

—Quiero saber qué hace, que tan…" importante" es para Osomatsu y si es posible…—Dijo mientras metía sus manos entre los pliegues de su Kimono para sacar una pequeña arma de un posible calibre 22 para acto seguido entregársela. —Mátalo…—Ordenó con seguridad e Ichi agachó la mirada en una reverencia. —Sé que no me vas a defraudar Ichi, siempre me has sido muy útil… —Soltó con un extraño tono de cariño mientras se alejaba de aquel grupo. —Bien, es todo por hoy… espero que hagan un buen trabajo, mis niños…— Dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Ichi miró a sus dos compañeros por unos momentos, Jyushi mantenía su mirada ida y completamente desequilibrada encima de su señora hasta que ella desapareció de su mirada.

—Bien Jyushi ¿Vamos a entregar la mercancía? — Habló Totty para llamar la atención del otro.

—¡Sí! — Le contestó con una amplia sonrisa mientras se dirigía a Totty con prisa y ánimo. El más serio observó a los contrarios por un corto instante antes de encender un cigarrillo; pensando en que quizás ésta podía ser una oportunidad para poder acercarse a Kara… sólo tenía que…encontrar el momento perfecto; pues quería hablar con él apropiadamente.

—Nosotros nos vamos Ichi; Trata de no ser tan rudo con el nuevo perrito de Oso…— Dijo entre risas Totty mientras que Ichi le respondía con una media sonrisa. —Trataré… —Soltó mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo.

—¡Nos vamos, Ichi! —Gritó Jyushi muy fuerte y demasiado animado, y el nombrado sólo atinó a alzar una de sus manos y ambos le dieron la espalda para irse.

Ichi se llevó una mano a la sien y no pudo evitar embozar una media sonrisa. "Bien, y ahora… lo más importante. ¿Dónde estarás metido… Karamatsu?" Pensó.

./././././././././././.

[POV. KARA]

Mi padre solía decir que en el ejército le ensañaron que su arma es única, que sin ella no era nada y que debía tenerle fe sobre todas las cosas. Y fue así que mi padre murió gustoso por su país... murió por su bandera y sin poner en duda su devoción. Nadie recuerda siquiera su nombre, mucho menos saben que existió alguna vez un hombre que abandonó su hogar por combatir en nombre del presidente para que este no se ensuciara las manos. Pese a ello, me empeñé en conservar sus enseñanzas dándoles un significado diferente.

Sí moría, por lo menos Osomatsu podría hablar presumiblemente de mí con sus siguientes compañeros, y quizás así mi muerte no tendría que quedar en el olvido; tendría sentido, porque un par de personas sabrían apreciarlo y con ello, yo no podría sentirme más dichoso.

Pero todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Un par de disparos y de repente Osomatsu se encontraba de rodillas presionando su costado. Choromatsu apuntó con un grito hacia el fondo del pasillo hacia un hombre delgado que había sido quien tiraría del gatillo primero, dándole en el hombro y luego arremetiendo contra su cuello. El chico se dejó caer y sus manos presionaron su garganta de manera desesperada mientras se ahogaba por la sangre que brotaba a borbotones.

Por mi parte, miré como los ojos de Osomatsu se volvían acuosos y mientras que los de Choromatsu y los míos se descomponían entre la desesperación y la ira.

Acto seguido desenfundé mi arma, y la única bala que salió de ella penetró sin vacilar la sien de Gustave, cuyo cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y rodó escaleras abajo.

Continuará...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Gracias por leer!

Esperamos que el primer capítulo haya sido se su agrado y que se animen a dejarnos un review para saber su opinión.

¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!


End file.
